Rosa Azuel Book One: Thunder
by Celebeleni-Silverstar
Summary: Samantha Flemming got into an accident during a storm and now Amy and Ty Balwin are helping Sam get back in the saddle and to help Thunder get over his fears of storms. Sam's boyfriend got into an accident... Reviews are helpful!
1. Prologue

Prologue:

The Night was as stormy as a hurricane as it crashed the small horse farm in Georgetown, Mississippi. How the horses panicked at the flashes of lightning and the deep rumble of the thunder.

Samantha Flemming, a cousin to Amy Flemming awoke to the panicked whinny of one of her horses, Thunder. _He's scared of thunderstorms! _she thought. As quickly as she could get her gear on, Sam raced out to the barn, ducking at each flash of the storm.

Thunder was in a terror as the storm grew fiercer by each passing minute. He reared, kicked at his door, his ears layed back on his head. Sam walked up to him, as calm as she could get to Thunder, she said, "Thunder, it's alright. I'm here for you boy." and just by hearing her voice, Thunder started to calm down. Sam carefully went into the stall and started to pet him.

"Samantha!" her mother yelled, breaking the bond between herself and Thunder that he went wild again, biting her arm. Thunder reared and came crashing down, bringing Samantha under him.

"John! Come quick, amd call 911." Samantha heard her mother yelling out into the storm as she went under.

* * *

><p>"Amy, I'm sorry if it's late, but you and Ty should go down to Georgetown, Mississippi as soon as you can." Grandpa Jack called in the middle of the night.<p>

"Why, Grandpa?"

"Your cousin's in the hospital. And your aunt and uncle are staying with her, but her horse, Thunder might be needing a gentle hand." Grandpa Jack sighed. "Her condition's not really good and you and Samantha used to play around in the fields with the foals and the mares."

"I don't remeber her, Grandpa. How old is she?"

"She's turning 17 next week."

"I'll be there." While hanging up, Amy woke up Ty and said, "We're going to Georgetown, Mississippi, Ty."

Ty, being half awake and confused, he asked, "Why are we going there?" Amy answered, "You remember my Aunt Rose and Uncle John? From the wedding?"

"Yeah, what about them?"

"Their daughter's in the hospital. Grandpa was really upset when he called. She was in her horse's stall and apparently there was a really big storm that broke out." Kissing Ty on the lips, she whispered, "We have to go see if she's really bad and check her horse."

"Alright, Amy, I'll go."

* * *

><p>In her subconscious, Sam heard the buzzing of the hospital equipment, the silent fall of her parents' tears, but what she yearned to hear was her Thunder galloping over the grass-covered fields of home, the foals playing out in the fields with their mothers, Chris to come and join her on the trails.<p>

"Mr. Flemming, can I have a word?" the gruff voice of the doctor asked.

John got up and giving his wife a reassuring smile, he left the room and even though the door was closed and her mother's crying got a bit more louder, Samantha could hear the doctor saying, "She's a fighter, Mr. Flemming. I've seen cases of this type of accidents, but none fought this long to stay alive. She might wake up, but she might be a lot different than the little girl you used to know." John replied, "That girl had been thrown off, kicked and headbutted by all of our horses, and she still goes after them." Doctor grumbled something and said, "But there's more of a chance she won't wake ever, John. As a friend, I suggest you spend as much as you can with your daughter."

_NO! I won't leave Thunder here to be put down because of a stupid stunt. _she thought, spiritually clawing for a way to wake up and tell her father she won't die.

If by some luck, her finger started to move and her eyelids fluttered open.

"John! She's up!" her mother called, hugging her daugter tightly. "We thought we lost you, Sammy."

"Mommy, I'm not leaving unless Thunder leaves before me."

Just when John came back to hold his daughter, a woman and a man, holding hands, walked in. "Samantha?" the woman asked.

"I'm Sam. And is that you, Amy?"


	2. Chapter 1 Part 1

Chapter One Part One: The Beginning of a New Day

It was a week after Samantha got out of the hospital and her arm was turning different colors from where Thunder bit her. She could still remember the way he looked at her when she came into the barn the first time after the accident.

**_Samantha was happy to see all of the familiar faces of the horses her parents bre_****_d and trained. Silver Moon was nickering to Sam for a treat and got a kiss instead. She passed each mare, gelding, foal and when it came to Thunder, he was hiding in the back of his stall, looking at her with angry eyes... or was it sorrowful eyes of what he did that night? Samantha tried to get in his stall, but Ty stopped her, Thunder getting freaked out again._**

**_"Ty, don't do that, please. You might be my cousin's husband, but that doesn't give you a right to sneak up on me." Samantha snapped. _**

**_"I didn't mean to, Sam. How is he?"_**

**_"I don't know, but everytime he's spooked, he goes and bites me. I was trying to be firm with him about no biting, but he doesn't listen to me anymore."_**

**_Ty walked out of the barn and Sam went into Thunder's stall, he retreated to the back._**

**_"What's wrong with you, boy? You used to come to me if you didn't feel good or if you were scared. What changed between us, boy?" Sam asked, knowing he understood, but couldn't reply. Then she heard the engine of a car coming up the driveway. She quickly got out of the stall and ran out towards the person emerging from inside the car. _**

**_"Chris!" She screamed as he caught her and kissed her firmly on the lips. _**

**_"How's my Golden Angel?" _**

**_"A lot better than when I first woke up in the hosiptal."_**

**_Ty and Amy came out, introduced themselves as Chris went to let John and Rose know he was taking their daughter on a trail ride. They had Dancer and Rosetta tacked up before heading to the trees, stopping to see the clearing where they first met five years ago._**

**_"Chris, you alright?" Sam asked._**

**_"I'm fine, Sam, but I wanted to ask you if after you graduate if you wanted to marry me? You don't have to answer now-"_**

**_"Chris, I love you with all my heart and soul. My answer's yes." And she softly kissed him to seal her fate._**


	3. Chapter 1 Part 2

Chapter 1 Part 2

It felt like forever since that kiss. Samantha looked down to the diamond ring that hugged her left ring finger. She still couldn't believe she even said yes! Sam thought she was asleep in the hospital and she didn't dare to wake up.

Reality kicked in as Mrs. Sweet called, crying and so upset.

"Sam, I need you to come to the hospital."

"What happened? Is it Chris?" A cold shiver ran up her spine and her heart nearly stopped.

"He- he got into an accident and he's not responding to any of the treatment... Only you... can help him..." Mrs. Sweet broke down again as the reciever fell to the counter.

_He's not dead, _she thought as she ran out of the farmhouse towards the open road to the hospital. She ran with the tears falling freely down her face. She got to the hospital's parking lot and Sam saw Mr. Sweet outside, smoking like no tomorrow. _I thought he quit smoking, _Sam questioned her knowledge and she asked Mr. Sweet, "What happened?"

"Chris got into an accident. Almost like yours, but the horse knocked him out cold. He's not responding and the doctor's considering to pull the plug."

Sam went inside, asked where to find Chris Sweet and got directed to room 401. She walked in and sat beside him, the buzzing of the heart monitor pulsed in time. The tears that fell now were out of loss of a fiance and her first love.

"Chris," she cried, "Don't leave me now for anything. We just started to get our lives in place and you leaving now isn't going to help me. I love you, Chris."

As if by some miracle, he started to move. His eyes opened and what made her feel like she was going to die, he said, "Who are you?"

* * *

><p>Samantha was heartbroken with her door closed and locked. Amy tried to get in to talk to her, but only got silence as her answer. Rose was confused about how her daughter was acting, but it was outlived when Mrs. Sweet called to tell Rose that her son didn't remember Sam.<p>

"Amy, does Jack still have any room for two people?"

"You can call and ask. Why?"

"I had a nice long talk to Marice about Sam and Chris going for the rest of the year to get back in the saddle."

"They were going to get married, right?" Ty asked.

"I didn't know about the marriage until after Marice told me that he proposed. And they were going to wait until after Sammy was done school. Another thing why Sam and Chris are being sent to your Grandfather's farm is because of Thunder."

"Thunder's alright, but he's just afraid of storms."Amy said.

"No, he tried to bite Sam when I sneaked into the barn to see if she was alright. The stallion's a danger to everyone and no one can help him." Ty corrected Amy's statement.

"Ty, you haven't seen my daughter when she's training our horses. She has the Flemming Touch, I say."

John was listening to the conversation from outside the kitchen and decided to bring Sorrel, a yearling, into the house to see if his daughter would take him inside.

Sam sat on the bed staring outside at the yearlings in the field. A flashback to when she first met Chris passed by her eyes...

**Sam had just gotten Dancer tacked and out into the forest for training in jumping cross-country. The girl had a talent for learning quickly as she soared over each jump and cleared five jumps before halting unexpectantly. **

**A boy stood in the clearing with a stallion. He was wearing ripped jeans and a half opened buttoned shirt that hugged his arms. **

**"What are you doing on my parent's land?" she asked.**

**"My parents are friends with the owners of this land and I didn't know they had a daughter. I'm Chris Sweet."**

**"Samantha Flemming. You ride?"**

**"Equestrian and Western. I can see you're related to Amy Flemming. The Flemming Touch is what everyone calls it with Amy for her ability to help mend up the scars of the past." He walked over with his stallion as Sam dismounted Dancer.**

**"You must like to read. My parents think that I also have the Flemming Touch." **

**"Then let's see about that." Chris said before taking her into his arms and kissed her.**

Sam heard her father knocking on the door, but it was the soft headbutt to the door that made her get up to answer. It was Sorrel who came with her dad.

"You didn't have to bring him into the house, dad." She sniffed.

"I thought a good friend would help raise your spirits. But I have to warn you, you're going to Virginia for the rest of the year with Chris and Thunder."

"What? Why?"

"Your mother believes that if you, Chris and Thunder were to go to your Uncle Jack's farm, you might be able to bring everyone back to normal. Marice also agreed with your mother that it would be best for you and Chris to get back to where you left off."

"I... maybe I should get packed up for the rest of the year?"

"Go get ready and I'll see about driving you out to Virginia tomorrow." He kissed his daughter's forehead and picking up the poor yearling, he carried Sorrel down the stairs.


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chris was somewhat upset at his parents for they shipped him off with a girl- the same girl that he woke up to by his bedside, crying herself out- he barely even remember meeting before. He walked outside to the barn to figure out who he was going to take with him to Virginia.

Star was standing by the opening of her stall as he walked in. The poor girl was getting older and older each passing year. He walked over to her and said, "Hey, girl. How are you?"

Star nickered and he walked over to Storm's stall. The big guy wasn't in it, so Chris walked over to the paddock to see where Storm was. Over by the south paddock, he saw Storm galloping around with a colt that was about three years old. Chris walked over and the stallion cantered over to him.

"Hey, boy. I missed you. Ready for a road trip?"

"Hi, um, Mrs. Sweet told me that I would find you out here." A woman, married because of the gold band that hugged her left hand, called. "I'm Amy Flemming."

"The same one that has the Flemming Touch?"

"The one and only, but not only anymore. You used to know my 2nd cousin, Samantha Flemming."

"Oh," He huffed, "that girl. She was very annoying the first week I was in the hospital. Isn't she the same one I'm stuck with in Virginia?"

Amy wrung her hands before answering, "Yes, she is. But you have to understand that she's not used to having her life changed around in a period of three weeks. First the storm and then your accident. She can't even come out of her room to talk to anyone."

"Well, good for her." He turned around and saw the girl, Samantha on a black horse by the east end of the South Paddock.

"Who are you looking at?"

"Sam- you didn't see her?"

"I didn't see Sam anywhere near the paddock, no. You saw something?"

Chris thought about it first and because he might as well be crazy, he said, "She was on a black horse."

"You saw Thunder also. And if I were you, I would take a gelding or a mare because you have two stallions in an enclosed pen or trailer, they will kill each other." Amy stated before returning to the house.

* * *

><p>Samantha had her suitcase packed and Thunder's tack cleaned and put away in the trailer. She somehow got Thunder to listen to her for a few hours to get groomed and ready for the trailer before he became stubborn. Chris came over on a bay piebald mare, but he didn't even say anything, smiled at her, or tried to kiss her. So she ignored him and while ignoring Chris, Thunder bit her arm again.<p>

"No biting, Thunder. That's a very big no." She strictly told him and tapped his muzzle. As Thunder tried to kick her, Chris pulled her out of his reach.

"You grew up around horses. You should know not to duck when they rear."

"Well, unlike you, I wasn't the one who allowed one to kick my head to forget about what I promised my fiancee. I wasn't the one who woke up with half a mind and forgot about who I proposed to." Sam cried. She couldn't bear what she went through the last two weeks of trying to find out what had happened.

"I didn't ask for my memory to be wiped out and not to find out I was going to marry a stupid, selfish girl who doesn't care about anyone else's feelings, only herself."

Sam hit Chris across the face and not looking back, she ran into Dancer's stall, mounted the poor, tired mare and sent her into a canter out of the barn and into the forest.

At the clearing, she dismounted and ran into the middle, where she first saw Chris the first time. The flashback of him and herself kissing that day with the clouds not visible in the sky, the sun radiating its heat in her face...

Chris followed, not knowing if his words were true or if he acted like she followed him all the time, but when Sam hit him, his senses were fully funtioningand part of his memories were coming back...

**Chris saw a girl jumping a buckskin mare over obstacles for cross-country and he fell in love with her right away. She was like a younger version of Amy Flemming and her features were proven to hold the Flemming Touch. **

**They started to talk and he kissed her when he found out that she was related to Amy.**

**After he broke the kiss, she held onto the open flaps of his shirt.**

**"You alright?" he asked.**

**"Ye-yeah. You just took me by surprise." She sighed. **

**"So, would you reject if I stole another kiss from you?" Sam shook her head and his head dipped once again to kiss her.**

His head started to pound as he came closer to the clearing, her crying tore right at his heart. He couldn't let her that he was starting to remember little things, so he said, "Your father's waiting for you to get that stallion into the trailer."

"You know I only agreed to put up with you because I loved you. I don't know if I still do." she sighed and walked the mare to the paddock, let her go and sat down in the front seat of the truck.

Chris sat down in the back and while waiting for the stallion and his mare to get hitched up, he stared at her, studying her features to figure out if she was still upset with him or angry.

* * *

><p>"Uncle Jack!" Samantha called after the ten-hour car drive from Georgetown to Heartland in Virginia. Jack was coming out of the farmhouse when they pulled in.<p>

"Little Sammy came back from the long river of the Mississippi. How's my little-oh, wait. You're no longer small anymore!"

"Uncle Jack, I'm well. I have to get the horses out of the trailer and into the stalls. And this is Chris Sweet, a friend of mine." she said before unhooking the back of the trailer to lead Sarah down the ramp.

"Chris, weren't you dating my niece?"

"I was before my accident and I couldn't remember her at all. Now it's all starting to come back little by little, just don't let Sam know. She already had a swipe at me and I still think my face is red on one side."

Jack laughed. He looked towards Samantha and told Chris, "She's just like Amy in so many ways. Just don't let her bad side scare you that much, Chris. She can be an angel all the time."

If Chris didn't remember who she was, he would have fallen in love with her all over again.

* * *

><p>Sam couldn't get Thunder to listen to her. One of the barn hands helped her out, but it took them both fifteen minutes to get him into a stall.<p>

"Hi, I'm Ben."


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Hi Ben, I'm Samantha Flemming. Thanks for helping me with Thunder. I don't know what has gotten into him since my accident."

"You're Amy's 2nd cousin? The same one that nearly got Jack so worked up on that he was pacing out here in the barn?"

"I worried Uncle Jack? I didn't know that. He was happy that I was here."

One pony, a Shetland she remembered being Sugarfoot nickered and Sam bent down to give the old pony some attention.

Chris came in and was breathless seeing Sam giving into her urge to give the Shetland some attention. Another flashback of a memory showed itself with full force like a hurricane wind blowing at 200 miles an hour.

**Sam rode over that next day after he asked her if she wanted to date him. She rode by the east side of the South Paddock on a black stallion he known as Thunder.**

**"See, I told you I was coming over today. Thunder's a bit skittish, though." She stated while dismounting.**

**"How come? He looked fine when you were riding over. And did I say you looked quite an enchantress riding over here?"**

**"Chris! He's been acting like that for a storm's coming. Thunder doesn't like storms at all."**

**"Well, you can stay for the night and have Thunder stay here in the barn so that he doesn't have to run in the storm. Mom wouldn't mind. Both her and Father like you." Backing her up against the wall, he kissed her fully as she gasped for air, he backed away.**

**"I noticed that." She said, speechless. Thunder nudged Sam's arm to remind her that he wanted to run free. She turned around and said, "I'm not letting you out in the paddock for there's a storm coming."**

Chris realized that he was in love with Samantha Flemming. The very air around her was what he loved about her, the way her eyes flashed when she was angry, they glitter when she was happy, horses trust her enough to allow her to train them.

Sam looked at him, confused at his expression as he turned back to being unemotional towards her. The barn hand introduced himself as Ben. Chris liked the kid already, but he couldn't hold his emotions at bay.

"I'm taking Sarah out for a run." He announced before turning his back on Sam.

"I'm going to try to get Thunder to trust me again. Ben, where's the training pen?"

Ben directed Sam to the pen with Thunder in tow, his muzzle being roped, and she let him go in the pen. Chris watched for a bit while he tacked Sarah up before he mounted and trotted to the forest.

Sam sent Thunder into a walk around the ring and then after two circuits, she sent him into a canter. While she waited for the warning signs of him retailiating, he showed different signs of lowering his head, his ears pointed at her and it took Ben to tell her to "drop your gaze and guard" to wait for Thunder to come and bite, but instead, he walked over and rested his head on her shoulder. _I wish Chris was this easy to tame, _Sam thought as she saw Chris cantering Sarah in the middle of the pasture like the Knight he truly was.

"You guys dating or involved?" Ben asked as he watched her following Chris to the barn and ten minutes later walking from the barn to the farmhouse.

"We were dating, hell, we were engaged until his accident. He doesn't remember who I was."

"It doesn't seem he doesn't remember you. In his eyes, I see love shining in them like the love you see a horse giving to his life-long friend. I should know for Red shows the same thing to me. I would give him time to express how he feels to you." And with that, Ben left to train Red for Cross-Country.

* * *

><p>After Sam had Thunder in his stall and his mood seemed more better than it did a few hours ago, she decided to take a shower before supper.<p>

Just when she hit the second floor, she ran into Chris, wearing nothing but a towel around his waist.

"OH! I didn't know you were coming out of a shower." She stuttered, turning red.

"I'm pretty sure you seen less than this, Sam." Chris admitted that he was gaining more memory about them. Sam turned back around and was pulled into Chris's arms to be kissed. He kissed like a madman drowning and kissing her gave him air...

**It was just after school ended that Chris decided to take her for a ride around the creek that ran through their property. Sam agreed to it as she had Dancer tacked and mounted before Chris even made it to the clearing of the East Paddock.**

**"Miss me?" She asked. He didn't have a saddle on Star, his prized stallion. **

**"I missed you when you were not in my sight. Dreamer, you're so pretty when you're on a horse." He teased. She punched him lightly on the arm and sent Dancer into a canter towards the creek.**

**The creek was long and deep enough that Sam and Dancer could ride through and be up to Dancer's neck. Chris jumped off of Star, took off his clothing except for his boxers and jumped in. She was pulled off of Star and pulled into Chris's embrace, loving the way he hold her.**

**"I love you, Dreamer." He whispered as he kissed her fully on the lips...**

Sam pulled away, shocked that he was beginning to remember a lot of things that happened to them in private. She demanded, "How long had you started to remember us?"

He chuckled, "Since you hit me and ran off on Dancer. I knew that you would be upset or angry with how I turned out to be after my accident."

"So you couldn't kiss me when we woke up this morning? I simply cried after you left on your trail ride with Sarah that you didn't remember me." Sam shuttered. "Do you remember what you promised me?"

"The wedding? No, but I'll get around to that. Sam, I know your upset, but I swear that I didn't ask to be like-"

"There is no need to apologize, Chris. One question, what did you call me before the accident?"

"Dreamer, I believe. What?" He complained.

"I love you." Before she kissed him again.


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was a few months later with taking care of Thunder and strengthening their relationship that a storm came through Heartland, terrorizing Thunder.

Sam heard the frightened sound of Thunder and while Chris layed asleep in the room acrss from hers, she went outside and the wind nearly pushed her to the ground.

"Thunder!" Sam yelled as she forced herself to walk to the barn. Her very breath was being taken from her and it grew harder to get to the barn to help Thunder out for he needed her. When she entered the barn, Sugarfoot was panicing also. He paced his stall, the whites in his eyes showing.

"Calm down, Thunder. I'm here!" She whispered when she got to his stall. He was rearing, the whites in his eyes were also showing, he kicked and his whinny was starting to scare Sam. She got into his stall and getting beside him, she hugged his neck. He bucked a bit, but she held on, hoping he'll stop. Thunder eventually stopped, but he was still scared.

_The accident! _Sam thought as she remembered what had happened between her and Thunder that night she was spooked by her own mother. Then she heard Chris calling for her. It broke whatever hold she had on Thunder as he went to bite her on the arm. She moved out of the way and tried to calm him down.

Chris saw what was happening in the barn before he gotten into it. _Sam was lying on the floor, blood oozing from her head as Thunder reared above her in a killing blow..._

"NO!" Chris screamed as he entered to seeing Sam out of the stall, her eyes full of sadness. Thunder was lying on the floor, his breathing coming hoarse and he knew that Thunder was dying. "What happened, Sam?"

"He-he was fighting me and I was holding onto him, trying to calm him down when he suddenly collapsed. Chris... Thunder's dying?" She cried. He held her close as she cried into his chest. He wanted to do more than being there to be her friend. He wanted to take her as his fiancee, as his wife and only love.

"Sam, I want you to find a way to help him. I'll talk to Jack about Scott coming to check on him, but everything that you rememeber about helping horses must come to play now. I'm counting on you." Chris kissed her full and then ran inside the farmhouse to get Jack to help him find Scott's number.

It seemed like hours before Scott came over, in his vet van. He carried a briefcase like the kind you would see in Sleepy Hollow with Johnny Depp. Sam introduced herself to Scott and let him on the details on Thunder.

"He hasn't tried to get up, his breathing's laboured, it's like he knows he's dying."

"Have you checked to see if there is anything you can give him to break the trend?"

"I tried to give him garlic to see if it'll try to help him out, I did the circles on his neck and coat with lavender oil to see if that'll help, but he gave up hope. I don't want him to go."

"It's alright, Samantha. I'll see what I can do."

* * *

><p><strong>How's the story so far? I haven't gotten any reviews so I guess you guys are alright with it. Just a precaution, if you read Breaking Free (Book Three of Heartland), you would realize by now that she's reliving Amy's pain with Pegasus and if you bawled your eyes out, I suggest you to stop reading at this point. Please leave feedback.<strong>

**PS: I do not own any rights to Lauren Brooke's Heartland series, characters and/or titles so now I'm somewhat clear about that. Sorry I left it out the last 4 chapters. **


	7. Notice!

Author's Note:

I am sorry, for I just reread my story and found that I was also confused. This story will be for the time being done and I will reupdate it when I am done with my Assassin's Creed fanfics.

Sorry, SilverStar


End file.
